


Obligations

by DarkAngelofFire



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domination, Exhibitionism, F/M, Large Cock, Master/Pet, Service Submission, Submission, collar and leash, rape but not rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelofFire/pseuds/DarkAngelofFire
Summary: Princess Peach prepares herself for another round of Mario chasing after her and Bowser. However things end differently.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 56





	Obligations

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of another Overwatch fic I went with a Peach one since I was in the mood due to a lot of artists I follow doing pieces of Peach. Mildly regretting it, this is far from my best work. I sort of got into it with the sex scenes but overall I probably should have sat on this one a bit more. But this is porn so it both doesn't really matter AND I really don't want to put all that much effort into it. If you get off that's great. However I still think I peaked with Jinx.

Obligation was the word that came to mind as the massive metal door to Princess Peach’s room was closed. An obligation to participate in a charade that no one but her could see as a game that had gone on well past the point of reason. She looked around. Of course it was a room where someone stayed, not a dank cell in the dungeon. It was the top floor of a turret section of Bowser’s latest sky fortress. A massive metal bed frame soot in the centre of the wall to her left. It was well used. Peach walked across the room to the window section, watching her Mushroom Kingdom fade away below her.

She had pondered, more than once, about just staying with Bowser. Let the kidnapping fulfil itself, become his subservient, raise his children. But no, she had obligations. She was crowned the princess so she ruled. She had to. No one else wanted to or was busy with other things. Daisy ruled Sarasaland, and there was the curious princess up in the sky who held her own domain. In addition to all that Bowser was far from a perfect lover. Sure he could do what he needed to do on the bed. However past that he had no idea how to treat a woman. He focused on his children outside of these bouts with Mario and yet his parenting only came down to schemes to kidnap her and foil Mario. An endless cycle.

A roar echoed from below. Likely Bowser declaring preemptive victory as Mario inevitably failed his initial attempt. However in a few days time he would appear and defeat Bowser once again. Peach placed one gloved elbow on the window sill and cupped her chin in her hand. Of course she had approached Mario about being  _ with _ her and not near her. However he wouldn’t hear of it. He was a humble man, not fit to take a place beside the princess that people adored. Or so he said. Peach’s assumption was that he simply had no real ambition. He was happy in this cycle. It gave him something to do while letting him shirk any possible responsibilities. That kiss every single time he rescued her was enough for him. It was pathetic, in a sense. He had never even bedded her. Luigi was fascinated with Daisy and the doppelgangers were unsightly folk Peach wanted nothing to do with.

Heavy footfalls began to ascend the tower. Peach sighed and walked over to the bed, preparing to hike up her skirts before Bowser could boorishly tear her dress off. Beneath her dress was the only way she could express herself. Specially designed lingerie, a bra that exposed her nipples, and underwear that had beads threaded down the centre so that she could have some extra pleasure when she was alone. Bowser was a good lover, if nothing else. His rough treatment of her was satisfying every time. His dominating size and animalistic nature gave Peach more than her fair share of thrills in the moment. It was always before and after the sex itself that she felt routine settling in. Bowser had no idea she was  _ really  _ into it. He assumed he was ravaging the princess against her will. Another concession Peach had to make in regards to the cycle. Another obligation.

The footfalls grew closer and Peach mused on shattering the illusion for the both of them. After all it would at least get them to do some introspection. Maybe even get them to change things up. Maybe they could go go-karting.

The footsteps reached the door. Peach closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and put on her best victim face. He never caught on, it always worked. Big eyes, pursed pink lips, a little tremble here and there. It was like an infant with a shiny toy. He never got enough of it. The valve on the metal door spun violently until the mechanism thunked open and the door was shoved in. The Koopa King had made his presence known. He stalked up to Peach menacingly. She made a show of stepping back and raising a hand to her chest.

Bowser, to his credit, had an amazing propaganda machine. He exaggerated his size to the point some of the more remote regions of the Mushroom Kingdom were certain he was the size of buildings. In truth Peach reached up just under his chin. Still his mere presence did make her shrink down on reflex. While not the size of a building he certainly exuded the aura. He loomed over Peach, sharp fangs bared, small streams of fire escaping. Before Peach could say anything he forcefully shoved her back onto the bed. Peach had enough time to sit up when Bowser presented himself.

Not only was the Koopa King very large, his erect cock was at least half as long as her torso. Thick and veiny, dotted with many natural bumps that reached many sweet spots, and a deep carnal red. Peach made a flash of scared eyes at Bowser as he gave a deep, rumbling chuckle. It was always the chuckle. The victory laugh he got before he raped Mario’s woman. He tore a large section of her skirt off and exposed her. Peach bit her lip in anger. Of course the brute would rip and tear her clothes. But still it had the desired effect for both of them. Bowser’s massive member throbbed and Peach felt a stream of thick juice start to run down her bottom. Adding to it a bead of precum poked from the head of Bowser’s cock and lazily dropped down onto the bed where it began to pool. Ignoring her tasteful underwear Bowser unceremoniously shoved himself into her.

The moan that escaped Peach’s lips echoed throughout the room. It was always a pleasant surprise when Bowser took her for the first time in a cycle. With a guttural roar Bowser pulled back, each bump hitting point after point, and slammed back in. Peach gritted her teeth as the pleasure overtook her. It felt amazing. She was so wet that he had no trouble fitting inside her. Or maybe she was just that used up. Peach grimaced at the thought as Bowser reached up and tore the front of her dress off, including her bra. With her ample breasts exposed Bowser went faster. Oh how his cock felt. It filled up every part of her and the bumps pressed hard into so many parts that it overloaded her mind. Pleasure flooded every nerve of her mind like water through a series of pipes. Peach could feel it leaking out and into other parts of her brain. She was at risk of losing herself. She noticed Bowser’s gaze was fixated on her breasts as he raped her. He always loved watching them bounce, enjoying the fact that he was causing it.

Peach resigned herself to the moment and let herself really enjoy it. Her mouth opened into an O shape and her tongue lolled out as Bowser used her like a toy. The Koopa King really enjoyed that as he started growling more as he went faster and harder. Through the thick waves of pleasure Peach could feel his cock getting thicker with every thrust. That fast? Peach was sure Bowser lasted longer usually. It didn’t matter. When he inevitably filled her with his seed she would cum as well. Then, in an unprecedented move, Bowser grabbed either side of Peach and lifted her off the bed. He backed away from it as he moved Peach up and down his cock. This was new to Peach and she really enjoyed it. She felt like a tiny, insignificant toy in his hands as he used her.

Short moans and breaths escaped her lips every time Bowser shoved his member inside. Peach remained limp as Bowser went even faster. She could feel it throbbing more and more. Bowser was at his limit. She closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. Bowser brought her down onto his cock with one final push. Then he came. Thick oceans of seed poured out and filled Peach to capacity in seconds. She felt her stomach expand to fit all the cum as more leaked out from between them. Peach herself came as well, the walls of her pussy clamping down as much as they could around the bulbous cock of her captor. It was in vain as Bowser pulled out and a final, thick spurt of cum shot out and draped itself over Peach’s body. Bowser unceremoniously dropped her on the floor and stood there, admiring his work. Peach did her best to look like a ravaged victim. Laying still, trying to exude the idea that she was full of self-loathing and disgust. She took measured breaths as Bowser’s hot seed continued to leak out of her. Seemingly satisfied, Bowser turned and stomped out of Peach’s room, slamming the door shut.

Peach felt everything that was good about the last several minutes stumble and crash to a halt. She raised her head and looked down at herself. Her dress was in tatters, she was full of cum that she would have to clean out, and now the boredom of the cycle was settling in. In a moment of revitalization Peach scooped up some of the cum Bowser had shot onto her and tasted it. Bitter, salty, but desirable. She made an effort to taste more off of her breasts. After a few more times she got up, disrobed entirely, and went into the bathroom that was supplied to her to clean up.

***

It was several days later and Bowser had taken her to bed numerous times. Each time was wonderful but the obligations were permeating her mind. It was the same thing every time. Within the day Mario would be at the castle to do battle with Bowser. That morning Peach woke up to notice that there were no space dresses in the closet. Instead there was one thing. A skimpy bikini, emblazoned with the silhouette of Bowser’s face on each breast. A pair of black stockings. And a collar and leash. The meaning was obvious. Bowser wanted to do some play before Mario came. That was fine by her. She quickly dressed, putting the collar around her neck and attaching the leash as Bowser came in. Peach was sure to put on a confused victim face. Bowser growled happily and chuckled. He grabbed the leash and roughly jerked Peach towards him. She stumbled but caught herself and followed him out of the room.

They travelled around the castle towards Bowser’s throne room. Bowser’s various minions stared at Peach as she was dragged through the castle. He seemed to be intentionally taking the scenic route. He wanted as many to see her as possible. Peach had to admit, it was turning her on to be paraded around like this. She was getting wetter and wetter by the floor. Every pair of eyes that drank in her appearance made her feel hot all over. It was an embarrassing thrill.

By the time they reached the massive throne room, a dark grey room made of metal that featured only a massive metal throne for the King Koopa, Peach’s thighs were dressed with her own juices. Bowser sat down upon his throne, revealing his half erect cock. Peach moved to stand beside him, but Bowser jerked the leash down, forcing her to her knees before him. She looked up, giving him her best innocent look. He looked down on her.

“Please it,” he growled. Peach took the hint. With both hands she took Bowser's cock and started to lick it. An alarm sounded off in the distance but Bowser paid it no heed. He sat on his throne while Peach stroked and licked his cock. It got harder and harder as she worked. Peach wouldn’t be able to take it in her mouth, of that she was certain. However she did take care to suckle the tip, making extra sure to put her tongue to good use. Swirling it around and making sure to hit all the spots Bowser liked. He released several guttural groans and growls as Peach serviced him.

More alarms sounded, closer this time. Bowser still gave them no notice. He instead leaned his head back as he was pleased. For her part Peach was feeling more and more horny. Being shown off like an object turned her on so much. She pulled the bikini top aside to expose her breasts. She placed Bowser’s cock between then and used them to jerk him off as she suckled the tip. She got off on the taste of Bowser’s precum that leaked out, dripping down and covering her body in the slick.

Alarms in the next room sounded but Bowser still did not care. Peach went faster with her breasts and mouth, causing the Koopa King to groan louder. He finally gritted his teeth as he came. Cum filled Peach’s mouth and she pulled back, letting the thick arcing ropes cover her from head to toe. The torrent quickly subsided and Bowser looked at her. Peach decided to do something special. She reached a hand between her legs and started fingering herself, pushing the hot seed inside while the other hand played with her breast. She made a big show of licking the cum off of her face. Bowser grinned, then looked up past Peach and laughed. Peach turned around. In the commotion the door to Bowser’s throne room had been opened.

Standing there was a familiar plumber wearing a red hat and blue overalls. Bowser howled with laughter as Mario stood there, taking in the scene.


End file.
